flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Kittypets/Roleplay
This is the page where all Kittypets roleplay Archives: 1, 2 Archie twitched his tail impatiently at Louis. "Just stay here, then, my housefolk won't mind," he grumbled reluctantly. --The Ash Falls Down 01:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Autumn watched Cardinalblaze. "Hey, you're one of those forest-folk!"Silverstar 01:22, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Louis nodded gratefully. "Thanks," Thunderheart 02:18, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Archie, twitched his tail at Louis, as he went through the cat-flap, which was nearby. --The Ash Falls Down 02:20, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Wow, flip me, just remembered Biscuit) Biscuit glanced outside his home, spotting Cardinalblaze. He pricked his ears and meowed steadly to be let out. After he was let out, he ran towards the unknown shecat, stopping a few tail-lengths away. "A-are you okay?!?" he murmured unsteadily. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 09:59, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta's fur lifted, as she wondered why Burnet was taking so long to come back. --The Ash Falls Down 19:49, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Burnet jumped on to the fence. "Sorry I was gone for so long."she panted."I got attacked by a rouge, and Neptune had to save me." How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 20:33, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta sighed with relief, thankful that Burnet had returned. "At least you're back," she sighed with relief. "The kits were starting to worry about you." --The Ash Falls Down 20:37, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar gazed down at the ground sadly, flattening his ears. Will I ever find her? ''He looked everywhere, and saw and smelled her scent nearby. Suddenly, looking into a lush, deep part of the forest, splotches of orange and white appeared. He was at FlameClan's border. "Cardinalblaze!" He croaked, his voice deep and rough. Flamestar22 23:41, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Archie came into his housefolk's nest, and then started to groom his fur. --The Ash Falls Down 00:05, April 16, 2015 (UTC) "Who's there?!?" Biscuit hissed. "Show yourself!" His fur bristled slightly, but he lifted one buff tabby paw and licked it slightly. "Come on, just show yourself!" (He's near Cardinalblaze btw) I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 10:22, April 16, 2015 (UTC) "They weren't any trouble, were they?"Burnet asked. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 10:31, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar stood his ground, growling fiercly as a Kittypet spoke. "Halt!" He ordered. "No Kittypet will come near my mate!" With a launch, he shot forward, his forepaw sticking straight in the air. He jumped at Biscuit, giving him a small scar on his flank to land beside Cardinalblaze. "I've.. Finally found you.. After all these moons!" Flamestar22 20:05, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta shook her head. --The Ash Falls Down 21:15, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (IDEA - Biscuit recognizes Birchstar!) "What was that for?!?" Biscuit hissed. "All I was doing was asking how she was!" He licked his scratch steadily. "You don't have to give me a deep scratch to just speak with your ''mate," he growled calmly. "Can't we do this without fighting, Birchtail?" He gazed at the tom with recognition in his eyes. Yes, I've been watching you all, now answer me, Birchtail. Isn't this the very famous Cardinalblaze? I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 21:31, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Archie finished grooming himself, and then he trotted off to his basket, his tail sticking up like a twig. --The Ash Falls Down 21:34, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze stood strongly beside her mate, despite the faint pain in her swollen belly, her fur brislting slightly. "Good to see you again, beloved." She murmured, nuzzling the leader without taking her sharp blue gaze off of Biscuit. "He had every right to defend me, I'm his mate who he hasn't seen in about three moons, for StarClan's sake! Besides, you were bristling and acting in an unfriendly manner." She paused before hesitantly adding. "And since I'm expecting his kits, he has an even greater right to be protectful."Silverstar 23:43, April 16, 2015 (UTC) "I thought he was a rogue," Biscuit sighed. "I-I didn't know-" He paused, stifling a hiss. "I didn't know he was your mate, Cardinalblaze." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 23:59, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze looked unamused, being pregnant 'n all. "Uh-huh. It just hasn't been the biggest news lately, Birchstar's mate going missing and all."Silverstar 00:02, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Are you even wondering how I know you?" Biiscuit lowered his head. "I have seen you forest cats." Never again will I disrespect the Clan cats... "I've got as much right to care as Birch…star, was it? I have as much right to care about unknown cats as anyone." He turned his head toward Birchstar. "Congrats on becoming leader." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 00:18, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze flattened her ears slightly, not very pleased with this kittypet's slight affection. "You have no business with me, I can care for myself." The she-cat growled, getting close to having her kits. She shuffled her paws impatiently.Silverstar 00:22, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "I've got a right to care on my own." Biscuit's eyes widened suddenly. "Umm, are you okay? I think those kits of yours are coming..." The buff tabby turned from the couple and leaped up onto his fence. "Fine then, if you don't need me, I'll best be leaving!" He took one last glance at the two forest cats. "Don't be looking for me anywhere." He leaped down into the forest, diving into the forest before a response came from the couple. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 00:33, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Don't talk to my mate like you know her," Snarled Birchstar, his eyes glowing defensively. "I'm glad I've finally found you," Purred Birchstar, wrapping his tail around his mate. "Now, let's get back to Camp.. They will all be suprised to see the both of us." Flamestar22 20:38, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Archie went into his basket, and fell asleep. --The Ash Falls Down 21:05, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Martin got up. "Hello world," he purred loudly. Thunderheart 21:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta waited for Burnet to reply. --The Ash Falls Down 05:42, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Martin walked out of his twoleg nest and jumped clumsily onto his fence. He meowed loudly to see if any friends would come. ----Louis said goodbye to Archie and made for his own home. He found it easily. Thunderheart 14:08, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "Good."Burnet replied. "Did you have fun?"she asked Cinder. "Yes!"the little cat sqeaked. Burnet stared at her. "When did she learn to talk?"she asked. Tigerstar There's more to me than meets the eye 14:17, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta shrugged. --The Ash Falls Down 20:37, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Ethel snarled as she limped towards her house, Robin already sprinting in front of her. Mouse-brain, ''she thought, her claws kneading into the ground. "Come on, slow poke!" Robin called, whirling around only to tumble and trip over his paws. Flamestar22 00:14, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Archie opened one blue eyes, awakening from his sleep. --The Ash Falls Down 00:34, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Louis, hearing a familiar mew, bounded to where it came from. He then saw a familiar she-cat. "Hello," he meowed. Flamekit walked up to him. "Hi. I forgot, what's your name? Mine's Flamekit," Flamekit mewed. Louis sat down. "Louis, but surely you didn't just come here for my name?" Louis purred. He liked this she-cat! "No, I came for company. My mother is taking favorites, and my stupid brother's being stupid, like usual," Flamekit muttered. Thunderheart 00:34, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (OMSA) "Don't be such a toy," Ethel responded rudely, limping over to her bed before shutting the door in front of her with her tail. "Flamekit!" Whitekit called, his voice shrill. "What are you doing here? We aren't supposed to leave camp, let alone the Nursery!" He then caught up to the flame colored she-kit, shaking his head in confusion before gazing at Loius. "Who are you?" He asked, then turning his gaze to his collar. "What's that little round thing around your neck?" Flamestar22 00:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (IK, BUT WHY DID WHITEKIT FOLLOW) Thunderheart 00:40, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Uh, bc he wanted to know where his sister was going. And this plot is a bit sudden, if Flamekit will have Loius's kits, it'll take time for them to develope their love for eachother. Flamestar22 00:48, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, and yes. I said SOON ENOUGH, not RIGHT THIS SECOND. Louis likes Flamekit, but Flamekit isn't so sure. Atm they are friends. And besides, would Whitekit really follow Flamekit all the way to twolegplace, and risk getting in trouble? Oh wait...Whitekit would never get in trouble, lol, but still) Thunderheart 00:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (They don't even know what this place is.. they are KITS.) Flamestar22 00:52, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Um, stop arguing, please... -.-) Archie got up from his basket, and he stretched. He went over to his food bowl, and nibbled at the dry pellets in his food bowl. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Seriously, you just deleted my post...) Thunderheart 12:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (I just checked the History, and it says that I did not delete your post... -.-) Archie nibbled at the food pellets. Once he had finished, he sat down, and started grooming himself. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:12, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Well, my post is GONE. I'll do it again) Flamekit spun around to see Whitekit. "What are you doing here, mouse-fodder? Get lost, bug!" Flamekit spat at her brother. (Shortened version) Thunderheart 21:00, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit unsheathed his claws. "No! I won't! You're not the boss of me, and what are you doing here anyway?? Wait till mom knows you're leaving camp without permission!" Flamestar22 21:03, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit smacked Whitekit's face. "One, I am the boss of you! Two, that's none of your stupid business! And three, I don't care! She doesn't love me anyway!" Flamekit snapped, swatting at her brother, claws unsheathed. "Now get lost, you worthless piece of dirt!" (she obviously states how she feels about Whitekit XD) Thunderheart 21:07, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit let out an angry growl, stomping his paws against the dirt. "She does love you, you just refuse to accept the fact that you can't boss everyone around!" Unsheathing his claws, he whirled around, and swatted a paw at Flamekit's ears. "We're not supposed to be here! Why are you here anyway!?" Flamestar22 21:11, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit hissed and bit her brother's legs. "She hates me! You know it! She hates me! Hates me! Hates me hates me hates me!!! Now go away before I tear you apart!" Flamekit squealed. Thunderheart 21:21, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit easily dodged, anger raging in his eyes. (its like hes being controlled by the dark forest) His eyes blazed, and he charged forward, knocking his brother off of his forepaws and pinning him. "She doesn't! She loves her kits! Don't think for a second she regrets kitting!" Flamestar22 21:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (FLAMEKIT'S A GAAALLLL) Flamekit easily knock her smaller brother off. "She doesn't regret kitting ''you, but she hates me!" Flamekit spat. Little did Flamekit know that Louis was already gone. "I'm running away forever!" Thunderheart 21:31, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Archie went out of the catflap, and out of his housefolk's nest. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 00:19, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit left Whitekit. She could do without him and Gingerblossom forever! She wouldn't miss them at all! "I can hunt on my own!" she declared loudly, venturing deeper into twolegplace. "And I can scare off kittypets, too!" Thunderheart 00:22, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta waited for a reply from Burnet. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:04, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Jackie blinked as her carrier was set down in her housefolk's home. The unfamiliar scents made her nostrils twitch. She turned to her brother, who was beside her, and looked equally nervous. However, Tiger soon overcame his apprehension and padded forwards. He was immediatly stroked by two Twoleg kits. Eager to recieve the same treatment, Jackie followed. BLAZEFIRE 07:08, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Archie went back outside through the catflap. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 07:09, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ( Hey Brams, is it okay if Jackie and Tiger have the same housefolk as Archie?) Jackie observed her surroundings. She was on a large fluffy surface: a rug, ''her mother had taught her. In the corner was a section that looked like the wall had fallen down, which was a ''window. ''Beside the window was a ''sofa. ''The house smelled sweet, and Jackie liked it. BLAZEFIRE 07:16, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, that's okay. Archie's out of the house rn though) Archie leapt onto the fence, making careful not to slip off the fence like he nearly did last time. He tasted the air - nothing unusual... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 07:59, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Suddenly, Jackie felt a Twolegs grab her by her scruff. She let out a surprised yowl, only to be hushed by her Twoleg. Something was going on here. " Jackie, calm down," a voice said. It was Tiger's. Twisting her head, she saw him and gasped. Around his neck was something blue and odd- a collar. " They're giving you one." BLAZEFIRE 08:30, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Archie trotted away from his housefolks' nest, deciding to go for a walk. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 08:42, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Jackie hissed as the thing was slipped over her head. It was an unusual tightness on her neck- but she felt proud to wear it. Tilting her head back, she purred as the Twolegs stroked her head. ''I like my new name, ''she thought, remembering how the Twolegs had called her that. " Want to go outside?" Tiger asked. Jackie shook her head and pressed cloer to the Twoleg who stroked her. " Not now. I might take a nap." Jackie felt a yawn rising up in her throat. BLAZEFIRE 09:03, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Archie scratched at his collar, bored, as he padded to each of the territory of the wild cats. Archie had heard rumors about the cats eating bones, but he didn't care about them - and he didn't believe them, either. He wondered what the wild cats did all day, without housefolk to care for them. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:53, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Tiger's claws clinked against the hard stone. He was about to try and find a way out of the house, but paused. There was an odd stench in the air... he turned and his eyes alighted on a pile of fur in the corner. Raising his voice in surprise, he called out to his sister: "Jackie! There's another cat here!" BLAZEFIRE 10:16, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Louis saw Martin, the large black tom. "Hello," Martin said before landing on the ground with a tremendous thud. "Hi," Louis said, noting the cat's fatness. Thunderheart 13:09, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Archie decided to head back to his nest, so he leapt back onto the fence and took his scent trail back. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:27, May 11, 2015 (UTC) "Mm?" Jackie said sleepily, pressing closer to her Twoleg. BLAZEFIRE 22:42, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Archie returned to his housefolk's den, and leapt down off the fence. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:24, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (eeee have an idea!) "Interesting." Burnet mewed. "So she basically taught herself?" While they were talking, Marina noticed a butterfly and began chasing it. She squeezed under the fence and continued following the butterfly. I'm Blue. Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die... 18:44, May 12, 2015 (UTC) "I suppose," Rosetta replied, as she twitched her ears. Her tail whisked round so that it covered her paws, and she rubbed her nose with one front paw as well. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:33, May 12, 2015 (UTC) " I ''said," ''Tiger turned to his sister in exasperation, then froze as the catflap opened. BLAZEFIRE 23:46, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (lol) Archie pranced in through the catflap, not noticing Jackie and Tiger. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 00:37, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Jackie ignored her brother, but the said brother couldn't ignore the cat that just stepped through the catflap. Letting out a terrified squeak, Tiger darted up on the sofa as to peer down on the other cat. " Who're you?" BLAZEFIRE 11:03, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Archie jumped back as he realized that there were other cats in this house now. Unsheathing his claws without thinking he asked: "And who are ''you?" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:23, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Jackie contemplating both cats, opening a lazy eye. She felt a brief prick of surprise at Archie's apperance, but not the extreme feelings demonstrated by Tiger. " I'm Jackie," she meowed. " He's ''Tiger." BLAZEFIRE 23:16, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Archie narrowed his eyes, still rather suspicious. Not replying to Jackie and Tiger, he sat down and curled his tail over his paws in defiance. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Jackie rolled her eyes and sighed. The housefolk who had been holding her gently dropped her onto the couch beside her brother. Tige stared at Archie, something like horrified curiousity in his eyes. BLAZEFIRE 00:17, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Archie scowled, and then he trotted off to his food bowl in another area of the house. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:05, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Autumn lay on the fence, letting the sun warm her dark ginger tabby pelt. Beside the fence, Ginger gazed up at her sister on the sunny fence longingly. ''If only I had claws , so I could get up the fence and sun myself...Silverstar 03:07, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta waited for Burnet to reply, her tail-tip twitching as she felt slightly impatient. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:09, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Neptune awoke with an extreme headache, his father expelled from his body.Silverstar 03:13, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Archie grumbled as he reached his food bowl, crushing up the pellets that he ate fiercely. Why did my housefolk have to get more cats??? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:16, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Tiger shrugged and wrenched his gaze away from Archie. Great, our housefolk have another pet. ''Meanwhile, Jackie rolled her eyes at her brother and leapt donw onto the fluffy rug. She trotted towards Archie, determind to try and be friendly. BLAZEFIRE 03:56, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (Archie, you're naughty!!!!) Annoyed, Archie put a paw into his cat food, and scattered it all over the floor on purpose. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:57, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (lolol) Jackie leapt back to avoid being hit by the pellets. She narrowed her eyes at Archie, then shook herself. " You sure don't like your food, if you can waste it like that." BLAZEFIRE 04:01, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Archie shrugged, and then he jumped up onto a high shelf away from Jackie. ''Does it look like that I care at the moment?" he hissed. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:02, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Jackie regarded him with a supercilious sniff. All thoughts of being nice to him had vanished. " Well, it's not my fault your housefolk decided to get new cats." Just to annoy Archie, the she-cat chewed on a pellet he had scattered on the floor, as she walked off. BLAZEFIRE 04:21, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Archie didn't really care that Jackie had eaten one of his pellets. He then trotted off the shelf, and back onto the floor, when he went back the way he came. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:25, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Jackie was still apparentlyl convinced her attempt to annoy him had suceeded. Bounding past him and leaping up the sofa, she whispered none-too-quietly to Tiger: "Bit of an old grouch, isn't he?" BLAZEFIRE 04:33, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Archie overheard Jackie as he passed, and he scowled at her as he went into one of his housefolk's bedrooms. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:36, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Jackie returned the scowl, put them calmly licker her flank and settled down against the arm of the sofa. She yawned and began to close her eyes. BLAZEFIRE 04:52, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (ooh Archie...) When Archie came into the bedroom, he jumped up onto the bed, and lay down, putting one paw on his head. Do I have to live with these cats...? When Archie fell asleep, however, his last thought was: Maybe I should run away. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:56, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (does you have a plan, Brams??) Tiger curled up beside his sister. BLAZEFIRE 05:04, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (nah, Archie's just very annoyed that there's more cats, he likes being the centre of attention, that silly thing) Archie's flank rose and fell as he slept. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:10, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (lol, k. I think I might make Tiger run away because for some reason he's terrified of Archie xd). Jackie was gently shaken awake as one of the Twoleg kits draped a soft blanket over her and Tiger. Jackie let out a soft purr and nuzzled the small hand before burrowing under the covering. BLAZEFIRE 05:28, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Archie's dark tail twitched in his sleep, as it lay like a twig behind the rest of his body. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:52, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Marina followed the butterfly untill she came to a steep cliff. Below was a bit of a caved area. Marina thought she could hear cats down there. She suddenly felt scared. "Mama? Spark? Cinder? Mama where are you?"she wailed. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 21:35, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Archie grunted, and he rolled over in his sleep, his belly now obviously prominent as he slept. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:42, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Jackie found herself awake. The watery, silver light filtering through the den told her it was still night. The she-cat yawned and arched her back, suddenly not feeling tired. She hopped off the sofa, then padded to the catflap. Think I'm ready for a little adventure... ''BLAZEFIRE 05:04, June 7, 2015 (UTC) (oohh I just came up with a random idea) Archie eventually woke up, grumbling. The Siamese tom stretched his legs on the bed, careful to avoid his owner, who was sleeping. The closed curtains told him it was dark... And then he remembered those two new cats. '''I'm not saying with them, he thought, scowling. Besides, I've always wondered about the wild... Maybe I should join them... (yeah he will leave, but then I think their owners will get another one, which will be a new kittypet charrie I'll make, okay? c: he'll be more friendly) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:11, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ( oh okay, but Archie's adorable/kewl.) Jackie sniffed the air through the catflap. It smelled... delicious. It was rich and layered thickly, almost like it was waiting for her to dive into. With a shiver of anticipation, Jackie stepped through the catflap into the cool night air. BLAZEFIRE 05:17, June 7, 2015 (UTC) (yeah he's kewl but he's a bit of a dork at times tbh) Archie stayed by a warmth for a while, trying to convince himself otherwise, but he couldn't convince himself to change. The tom jumped down from the bed, and then slowly padded away from the bedroom for the last time, examining everything for the last time in forever. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:21, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Jackie felt a thrill run through her as she stepped outside. Some sort of instinct seemed to posses her, and she felt at home in this wild, untamed new setting. She tipped her head back, surveying the thin speckles that were called 'stars'. Crouching down beside the catflap, she looked up at them and purred. BLAZEFIRE 05:42, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Archie came into the area where the caflap was - at last. The tom tasted the air - one of the kittypets had recently been here. He hissed, and then retreated back for a bit, seeing if the she-cat was still around. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:45, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Jackie was too caught up in the natural beauty of the outside world to smell Archie. BLAZEFIRE 00:34, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Archie decided to make his move. The Siamese tom jumped out of the cat-flap, moving past Jackie at a quick pace. He then jumped onto the fence, and not looking back, he moved away. Eventually, the tom found the edge of Twolegplace and jumped down, ready to forge a life in the wild. Meanwhile, Rosetta decided she would leave Burnet now, and she waved her tail in farewell as she jumped onto the fence and padded away, her brown-and-white fur ruffling in the cool night air. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:00, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Lucie balanced nimbly on the fence. She peered down into the foliage that marked the border of the forest and sniffed. Savages. They have no class, like me. ''BLAZEFIRE 02:59, July 12, 2015 (UTC) (finally, I can introduce Muezza now C:) Eventually, Archie's owners - who also owned Jackie and Tiger - realized that their pet had disappeared. They thought he would be happy and safe - but they were too silly to realize that Archie had been crushed by a falling tree in an earthquake, killing him. They decided to get a new pet to replace their old one - and they chose another tom-cat - this one had golden fur and black stripes. Now, they were finally bringing their new pet home. The young golden-furred cat was in a carrier as they carried him in the house. The cat was yowling "What are you doing to me!? Get me outta here!" to his new owners, but all they heard was loud meowing. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:16, July 12, 2015 (UTC) (lol. I feel so bad about Archie xD) Jackie had already told Tiger the knews about Archie, whom she saw disappear over the fence and never return. The two Australian Mists crouched side by side on the sofa, watching as the Twolegs brought in the carrier. Tiger caught a glimpse of golden fur and wide scared eyes. " D'you think he's gonna be nice?" Tiger asked his sister. Jackie shrugged, suddenly feeling deteremind. This time, she a going to be friends with this cat. " It's okay!" she yowled as loud as possible. " Relax, they won't hurt you!" BLAZEFIRE 04:59, July 12, 2015 (UTC) The kittypet still felt a little bit doubtful as he heard a she-cat's voice. ''I was born a loner, but... my mother wanted me to have her life as a kittypet. Shade got to keep my brothers. He felt slightly let down, but that didn't matter now. All that he wanted to do now was to get out of this Twoleg thing... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:50, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Jackie couldn't understand his fear. Throughout her life, she'd been catered to humans and desensitized to their strange contraptions. The golden tom puzzled her. Still, she was dead set on being friendly. The she-cat watched as her owners set the cage down. She raced in front of the wires so he could see her. " They'll let you out soon, I promise." she purred. " Welcome to our home!" BLAZEFIRE 06:16, July 12, 2015 (UTC) The kittypet grunted softly as he saw Jackie in front of him. "It doesn't seem very welcome when I'm still locked up in this thing," he mewed tersely, but half-joking at the same time. She seems okay... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 07:29, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Jackie purred. There was something a little different about this tom... he wasn't quite ''kittypet. ''She didn't know what it was, but was sure she'd soon find out. How could he not know about cages if he was a kittypet? " It's just a cage," she explained. " The Twolegs will let you out, but they want you to be comfortable before they do that. If you act calm they'll let you out sooner." BLAZEFIRE 00:01, July 18, 2015 (UTC) The tom snorted. "They'd better," he mewed spitefully, crouching down and looking up at the top of the cage, hoping that these Twolegs would let him out. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:05, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay